LOS XV AÑOS DE KAGOME
by SheiAngZuya
Summary: Kagome qmplira XV muy pronto, pero no sabe qins seran sus chango, perdon chambelanes. jajajajajaajajaa denle oportunidad, onegaiiiiiiiiii
1. Chapter 1

(=LOS XV DE KAGOME=)

Cap1: Consiguiendo Chango…, perdón Chambelanes

-… ¿Comprendes Sango?, se que tu eres la mejor amiga de Kagome, por eso te lo pido a ti, la pobre está un poco atareada y además le da pena pedírselos, así que, por favor, consigue los chicos posibles.

-Claro, no se preocupe señora Higurashi, yo conseguiré a los mejores.-Sango salía de la casa de su mejor amiga, quien la esperaba abajo del templo en el que vivía.

-¿Qué te dijo mi mamá Sango?-Pregunto Kagome mientras caminaba junto a su amiga en dirección a la escuela.

-Nada Kagome, No te preocupes, vamos que ya estamos cerca de la escuela.

Las clases siguieron lentas y tediosas, estaban a principios del mes de Mayo (para ser mas específicos a viernes) y en su escuela (Sengoku Hi School) ya no hacían nada en esos últimos meses de clases, los únicos que se preocupaban eran los que tenían alguna materia reprobada y, como no era el caso de su grupo de amigos no tenían nada que hacer.

Sango se acerco lentamente a sus amigos, esto mientras dejaba a su mejor amiga hablando con Yuka, Eri y Ayumi, de esta manera ella no se daría cuenta de su "Plan Maquiavélico".

-Hey Sango, ¿Y, ahora porque no bienes con Kagome?- Le pregunto Miroku, el chico que ella amaba con todo su ser y, que para colmo, era un mujeriego de primera, aprovechándose de su buen físico y tacto con las chicas, quienes caían rendidas a sus pies.

-Les quiero pedir un favor chicos- Les menciono Sango sin más ni menos a los 3 chicos que había frente a ella-

-Y ¿Cuál es ese favor?- Le pregunto InuYasha, un chico de cabellos negros como la noche, que Sango sabía traía por los suelos a su amiga (Quien no lo demostraba, y la daba el mismo trato que a los demás), este estaba jugando fuercitas contra otro chico de pelo castaño oscuro y cola de caballo

-Se trata de Kagome

-¿Kagome?-De repente el peli-castaño se mostro más interesado que hace unos momentos- ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Kagome Sango?, ¿Qué necesita?

-pues…

-¿Tu qué sarnoso?, Kagome no te necesita- casi gruño InuYasha, al ver a Kouga, el peli-castaño, tan interesado por la chica que a él le gustaba, pero que como hacía Kagome, no lo demostraba.

-Cállate perro, Kagome necesita más de mí que de un bueno para nada como tú-

-¿Qué has dicho?- InuYasha y Kouga estaban a punto de pelearse si no hubiese sido por que Miroku los interrumpió.

-¡Hey ustedes 2!, van a escuchar lo que tiene que decir Sango ¿o no?- Miroku se había tomado la libertad de abrazar a Sango, al verlos calmarse, esta prosiguió un poco sonrojada por el acto de Miroku.

-Pues la mamá de Kagome me pidió que les dijera que si querían ser los chango… Perdón, los chambelanes de Kagome-

-¿Chambelanes?- Pregunto algo incrédulo InuYasha- y como ¿para que querría Kagome unos chambelanes?

-Cómo no eres más idiota InuYasha- Lo zapeo Kouga- Kagome va a tener XV años, ¿No Sango?, por eso nos quiere de chambelanes

-Si- asintió Sango – por favor

-y ¿Por qué no nos viene a decir ella?-Pregunto InuYasha volteando a donde la otra chica

-Por que le da pena, ándenle, por Kagome

-Yo si le entro, de esa manera tendré la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con MI Kagome- Kouga enfatizo la palabra MI solo para hacer enojar a InuYasha

-Khh!, Yo también voy, (no dejare a Kagome sola con este animal)-Pensó InuYasha- (Kagome es…..)

-Yo también le entro-Miroku vio de reojo a Sango- solo si en los ensayos nos acompaña la hermosa de Sango- Sango se sonrojo ante ese comentario, Miroku sabía que ella era muy especial para él, pues era la única por la que sentía remordimiento y cosas extrañas en su interior.

-Muy bien- Prosiguió Sango después de ver como la miraba Miroku- InuYasha, por favor, dile a tu hermano si puede ponernos las canciones, es que no se me ocurre nadie más para hacerlo.

- Mi hermano?, estás loca Sango?, Cómo se te ocurre que mi hermano valla a poner los bailes?

-Tú solo hazlo InuYasha- Le dijo Sango volteando a verlo, pues ella se dirigía a otros 2 chicos a los que ella y Kagome les hablaban, pero no tanto como a los 3 de antes.

-Hey Sango, como te va?- Le pregunto el más bajo de los 2(Que era de su estatura), güero y de ojos azules.

-Hola Solomon, como estas?

-Hey!, no te olvides de mi- le riño un chico un poco más alto que el 1ro, con cabello castaño claro hasta los hombros y también de ojos azules.

-Hola Terry, no me olvidaría de ti nunca, oigan chicos, les quería pedir un favor.

-Dinos, de que se trata Sango?-Le pregunto el güero

-Pues, ya saben que Kagome pronto cumplirá sus XV años no?, pues le van a hacer fiesta y todo, pero le faltan chambelanes, ustedes no quisieran participar?, por favor.-Ambos chicos se miraron durante un momento y luego de unos segundos el castaño contesto.

-Va, estaría chido, pero, cuando son?

-El sábado 4 de Junio, se apuntan?-Les pregunto esperanzada Sango

-Hui-Se quejo el güero-

-Que pasa Solomon?

-Es que ese mismo día son los de mi novia, te acuerdas de ella? Es Kaoru-Sango asintió-y también somos sus chambelanes, lo lamentamos Sango.

-si, si nos ubieran dicho antes seguro y si salíamos.

-Bueno, gracias de todos modos, con 3 se puede. - Terry sonrió mientras Sango se alejaba.

El final del día pasó como si nada; con InuYasha y Kouga peleando como siempre, creando que Kagome los tuviera que separar (como siempre) y con Miroku coqueteando con las chicas, creando que Sango lo golpeara cada que este hiciese algo "indebido".

Por la noche, al llegar a casa, InuYasha se dirigió lentamente a la recamara de su hermano.

-Sesshomaru, puedo pasar?-Pregunto InuYasha desde fuera, él y su hermano eran no muy distintos y, la verdad, eran muy pocas las veces que la pasaban juntos felices sin pelea alguna entre ellos.

-Pasa- Se escucho una voz muy varonil desde dentro, InuYasha abrió la puerta, entrando a un cuarto ordenado, pintado de blanco y con postes de distintos grupos de Metal, Rock y uno que otro de J-Pop(El cual escuchaba ya que a su novia le gustaba)

-Que quieres InuYasha?-Pregunto Sesshomaru, sentado desde su escritorio mientras creaba un video con fotos de su chava, Rin, era una chica buena onda, al menos a ella si le caía bien, pensó InuYasha.

-Pues-Dudo un momento si decirle o no, Sesshomaru era 3 años mayor que el, y no sabía cómo tratarlo muy bien- Kagome quiere que seas su coreógrafo.- Le soltó rápido, viendo detenidamente la expresión de su hermano mayor.

-coreógrafo?- Dijo el deteniéndose en su trabajo para así voltear a ver a su hermano menor, una de las cosas que le latían de su hermano (aparte de la música) era que era valiente y que nunca se rajaba, pero que el supiera, InuYasha no sabía bailar muy bien que digamos- Tú vas a ser el chambelán de Kagome?

-Si junto con Miroku y Kouga

-Si tú no sabes bailar-Sonrió medio de lado burlándose de su hermanito

-Se puede hacer el intento-InuYasha también sonrió

-Kagome es la chica que a veces te ayuda a hacer las tareas no?

-Si, Sesshomaru quieres o no?-Pregunto algo desesperado InuYasha

-Está bien

-Enserio?-Pregunto InuYasha algo sorprendido

-Solo porque me cae bien y a mi novia también, además, que te esperabas?-Pregunto fijando toda su atención en el menor.

-Algo así como: "Estas loco, eso es cosa de adolescentes ilusos" o "Ni creas que ayudare a tontos como ustedes en algo asi."-Respondió InuYasha-

-A si?,- Sesshomaru sonrió un poco mas- pues más te vale irte de aquí antes de que cambie de opinión- InuYasha salió corriendo del cuarto, pero no se fue de la entrada sino hasta gritarle.

-Si te retractas de lo que acabas de decir, o/y haces llorar a Kagome en los ensayos, el que te mata soy yo!

InuYasha se fue a su cuarto y tomando su celular llamo a Sango

-Hey Sango

-InuYasha, Que ha pasado con lo de Sesshomaru?- se escucho del otro lado del auricular

-Acepto

-Acepto?, enserio?

-Si, se lo acabo de decir y dijo que si, cuando dijiste que empiezan los ensayos?

-El sábado 3, ósea mañana, ala 1 en casa de Kagome, yo voy a ir a ayudar, así que InuYasha, si le dices una sola palabra de esto a Kagome, no te la vas a acabar

-Sí, ya lo sé, esto será divertido. Adiós Sango

-Adiós InuYasha- Ambos colgaron al mismo tiempo.

Al día siguiente todos despertaron como si nada, pero la mamá de Kagome sonreía muy complacida, lo que a Kagome le extraño un poco.

-Mamá, porque estas tan alegre? Hoy estas muy rara

-Porque no debería de estarlo?- Contesto con otra pregunta su mamá- Ya van a ser tus XV y estoy muy feliz de que esto pase.-De pronto vio como Kagome se ponía algo nerviosa

-Sí, claro, mis XV (No le he pedido a nadie que sea mi chambelán -_-U)

-Hija, que es lo que te pasa?

-Yo…- Antes de que pudiera seguir con la frase se escucho la campana del templo- voy a abrir- Kagome salió casi corriendo.

Mientras tanto InuYasha llegaba junto con su hermano y su novia a casa de Kagome, donde ya los esperaban los demás

-InuYasha!, llegas tarde- le reclamo Sango al verlo llegar

-Hmp- InuYasha hizo caso omiso y volteo a ver las largas escaleras que tenían que subir para llegar al templo y luego a la casa de Kagome- y ahora?

-Subimos- Todos comenzaron a subir las escaleras del templo, para, cuando llegaron hasta arriba, tocar una campana, la cual anunciaba la llegada de alguien al templo, después de esperar un tiempo corto vieron a Kagome dirigirse hacia ellos.-Hola Kagome-

-Hola chicos- Dijo cuando ya estaba cerca de ellos- Que hacen todos aquí?- Pregunto mientras veía a todos detenidamente y caminaban al interior de su casa- Mamá, mis amigos están aquí!- grito al entrar, por lo que su mamá salió de la cocina y con una gran sonrisa los saludo a todos-

-Konichihua, todos están aquí- Sonrió aun más

-Gracias por recibirnos señora- Contesto cortésmente Sesshomaru, quien podría ser un mal educado con su hermano, pero tratándose de otras personas se volvía todo un caballero

- Muy bien, hay que comenzar señora Higurashi- Sonrió ampliamente Sango, por lo que la mamá de Kagome también lo hizo

-Comenzar?, Comenzar con qué?- Pregunto Kagome sin acabar de entender lo que pasaba en esos momentos

-Pues con tus ensayos, porque otra cosa estaríamos todos aquí tonta- Soltó InuYasha como si nada

- Con mis… (Ellos van a ser mis chambelanes? )

- Tu mami me pidió que le dijera a unos chicos que si querían ser tus chambelanes, así lo hice y te conseguí 3, verdad?- Sango volteo a ver a los chicos

-Claro- Contestaron los demás al unisonó

- Así que hija, hay que comenzar a ensayar- Todos salieron y fueron a la parte trasera de la casa de Kagome, donde había un gran patio.

-Kagome, que es lo que vas a bailar?- Le pregunto InuYasha

- Pues de vals…- vio a su mamá sacar la grabadora, por lo que ella fue y conecto su MP3 para después buscar la canción que quería- Esta- en la grabadora se comenzó a escuchar

"El fantasma de la opera" con Lacrimosa.

-Cuál es esa Kagome?-le pregunto dudosa Sango

-El fantasma de la opera, me gusta mucho esta canción y me gustaría mucho que fuera mi vals- Contesto una sonriente Kagome.

S3esshomaru comenzó a idear pasos para la canción que Kagome quería, por lo que n o noto como InuYasha la miraba embobado.

-Muy bien hay que empezar a ensayar, haber como queda el vals con esta coreografía-

Kagome estaba al centro, InuYasha, Kouga y Miroku hacían una "calabaza", y luego de levantarse por 2da vez, Kagome se paro y luego comenzaron a bailar, InuYasha representaría a "El Fantasma", por lo que en las 1ras partes lo tenía que ignorar y luego bailar con el; el baile no tenía ninguna cargada, pero de todas formas se veía Hermoso.

-Oye!, Fíjate Perro tonto!- Grito Kouga dándole un empujón a InuYasha

-Hey!, Que te crees Sarnoso?-Le regreso el empujón InuYasha

-Oigan cálmense- Les dijo Kagome mientras estos se veían amenazadoramente, casi gruñéndose el uno al otro-

-Kagome, es mejor tomar un descanso- Sugirió Sesshomaru- InuYasha- InuYasha y Kouga se separaron al instante.

-Tú te puedes quedar aquí animal- Le dijo Kouga antes de dirigirse a Kagome, quien traía una jarra con agua- Te ayudo Kagome- Le dijo suavemente tomando la jarra entre sus manos.

- A… Arigato Kouga-kun – Dijo algo sonrosada Kagome.- Sesshomaru, Miroku, vengan a tomar algo de agua- Volteo hacia sus lados- En donde está InuYasha?

-Hmp, no te preocupes por el Kagome – Le dijo Kouga tomando un poco de agua, notando que Kagome se alejaba en busca de InuYasha causando que se revolviera algo en su interior.

-InuYasha?, Que haces aquí?- Pregunto Kagome viendo al muchacho recargado en el Goshimboku mientras su vista se encontraba perdida en el infinito

- Que haces aquí Kagome?, deberías de estar con los demás- Le dijo el chico sin mirarla aun.

-Necesitas un poco de agua, vamos a que tomes un poco- Lo tomo de la mano, lo cual hizo que InuYasha la mirara.- Se que el baile no se te da muy bien, o al menos no como a Kouga- InuYasha gruño en sus adentros- pero sé que lo harás muy bien, Por favor InuYasha, hazlo por mí- InuYasha sonrió de medio lado y tomo la mano de Kagome-

Cap2: Ensayos e Invitaciones entregadas

Paso la 2da semana de ensayos, quedando tan solo 3 semanas para los XV de Kagome, lo cual la tenía más atareada que antes, ya que tenía que estar entregando las invitaciones, y el fin de semana no lo podría hacer Ya que iría a comprar su vestido junto con Sango y su mamá.

-Cuándo fue que te convertiste en una chica mala Kagome?- Escucho una voz que la hiso estremecer al escucharla y sentirla en su nuca- Nunca supe que te saltaras las horas de escuela.

-Deberías de estar en clases InuYasha- Volteo a ver al chico que se encontraba detrás de ella.

-No te vi entrar, y como yo tampoco tenía las ganas de perder el tiempo como siempre decidí seguirte y bien, adonde vamos?

-Pretendes seguirme?- Ambos caminaban

- Claro, después de que me cambie, no pretendo ir con el uniforme puesto- Ambos llegaron a la casa de InuYasha y entraron, subiendo así a su cuarto.

-Mi casa queda lejos de aquí, en lo que te cambias yo voy y después pasas por mí, te parece?

-No, escuchas esa música?-Kagome asintió escuchando "MURASAKI" de Jin Akanishi- viene del cuarto de Sesshomaru, solo la pone cuando esta con su chava, el tiene ropa de ella aquí, dile que te preste una muda y cuando termine te doy chance de que te cambies.

-Estás loco?, no le voy a pedir eso a tu hermano, eso podría resultar… Incomodo- InuYasha salió de su cuarto con la playera en las manos y el dorso desnudo.

-Está bien niña apenada, yo iré- Se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano y toco con fuerza- Sesshomaru Abre!- Grito, por lo que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica un poco más alta que Kagome y de ojos chocolate con una expresión de niña – Hola Rin, le puedes prestar una muda de ropa a Kagome?, es que su casa está algo lejos y tenemos prisa.

-Claro- Dijo la chica sonriendo y viendo a Kagome detrás de Inuyasha un poco roja, después entro al cuarto y salió con una muda en sus manos- Ten- se la entrego a InuYasha- Que les vaya bien en su cita- Le giño el ojo a Kagome.

-(esto no es una cita…-Miro a Kagome- o puede que sí) Ya viste?, cámbiate- InuYasha le entrego la ropa a Kagome mientras él se ponía su playera y ella entraba a su recamara.

InuYasha bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina encontrándose en esta con una pareja que el miraba siempre con admiración.

-Con que no entraste a la escuela?, InuYasha- Un hombre peli-negro con el cabello aun más largo que el de él o el de Sesshomaru le hablo mientras tomaba una taza de café.-Haz hecho algo malo?, Te peleaste?-Pregunto, a sabiendas de que cuando InuYasha faltaba, casi siempre era porque se había peleado.

-Nada de eso- Sonrió Inuyasha con suficiencia.

-Inu no, Ya no lo molestes, que no viste con quien vino?- Hablo una mujer igualmente peli-negra, pero con un rostro sumamente dulce.- Además, en estos días ya no hacen nada en la escuela

-InuYasha vino con su…

-Novia- Rin termino con la frase que había comenzado su novio.

-Kagome no es mi novia Sesshomaru!

-Pero bien que te gustaría que lo fuera- Ambos hermanos se miraron en forma de reto y solo desviaron la vista cuando su madre los llamo.

-InuYasha, Sesshomaru, cálmense, además ahí viene Kagome.

Kagome iba bajando por las escaleras cuando InuYasha volteo y la vio (Todavía más embelesado) con una minifalda de mescla y una playera verde de manga larga y cierre en el hombro, Kagome se acerco a Rin y le agradeció por la ropa.

-Cierto- InuYasha acerco a Kagome a la cocina- Ma, Padre, ella es Kagome Higurashi, voy a salir hoy con ella, así que creo que llegare tarde.

-Sí, me lo imagine- Sonrió Izaiou, su madre- cuídense y no vuelvan tarde.

InuYasha y Kagome salieron y se dirigieron a la parada.

-Y bien, a donde vamos primero?- Pregunto InuYasha mientras dejaba sentar a Kagome del lado de la venta.

- Por las invitaciones y luego a entregarlas, seguro quieres ir con migo?

-Claro, no te iba a dejar andar sola por la ciudad.

Siguieron el camino y después de tener las invitaciones en su poder (estos eran en forma de antifaces color negro con rojo y su barita para agarrarlos.) Fueron a entregarlas a los familiares de Kagome.

Así se la pasaron por todo el día, hasta que por fin llegaron a la casa de la abuela paterna de Kagome.

-Hija, que bueno que has venido a visitarme- Le dijo su abuela emocionada.

-Hola abue, mire- Dijo mostrando a InuYasha, quien estaba de tras de ella- le presento a Inuyasha, es uno de mis compañeros de escuela

-Solo compañeros?, crei que este apuesto chico era tu novio Kagome.

-No,novio?, claro que no- volteo a verlo- solo compañeros abuela.

-Esta bien, bueno hija y, ¿A que se debe tu visita?

- A, pues ve que dentro de poco cumplo años- Dijo mientras sacaba una invitación- pues le vengo a entregar la invitación pa mi fiesta, espero que pueda ir.

- Claro que si hija, y dime, quienes van a salir?

-Pues, InuYasha, Kouga y Miroku, Sesshomaru está poniendo los bailes, están quedando perfectos abue.

-Que bien hija, vengan pasen a tomar la cena.

-No abue, gracias, es que tenemos que regresar a casa y le tengo que entregar la invitación todavía a la familia de InuYasha.

-Hay, hija, bueno, entonces váyanse con cuidado que ya anocheció.

-Claro sayo, obasan

-Sayonara hija.

-Tu, chico- InuYasha volteo- Cuida a mi linda Kagome o te la voy a cobrar!- dijo a gritos su abuela.

-Claro-InuYasha paso su brazo por los hombros de Kagome- Yo cuidare bien de ella!

El camino fue rápido y llegaron en un dos por tres a casa de InuYasha, donde dejaron su invitación, y luego de ello el la acompaño a su casa.

-Muy bien, aquí estamos.

-Gracias por acompañarme InuYasha- dijo Kagome con la cabeza agachada.

-por nada- InuYasha se volteo para irse, pero a medio paso la llamo- oye, Kagome- ella levanto la cabeza y se topo con el restro de InuYasha muy cerca del suyo- te veo mañana- InuYasha agacho un poco su cabeza y beso suavemente sus labios antes de salir a pasos apresurados y con una sonrisa en su rostro de casa de Kagome.

CONTINUARA...

Nota: Q ALQIR COINCIDNCIA CN LA REALIDAD S PURA COINCIDNCIA! (JAJAJAJAJA) XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

OTTOANCHOAVI OMEDETTO!

D mi para mi...

esta história la comence a hacer dsd hac unos días (empesando Mayo realmente -_-), recordando que el 31-05-2011 qmpli XV!.

se me ocurrio asi nada más, asi que espero que les guste.

SAYONARA!


	2. Chapter 2

(=LOS XV DE KAGOME=)

3er capitulo: LOS XV

Por fin!, hoy era el tan esperado día, Kagome estava algo nerviosa por lo que sucedería, ademas de que no había visto a InuYasha desde el día en que el le robo un beso y eso le hacia pensar qaue si había estado bien.

-Kagome, puedo pasar? hija, tenemosque arreglarte rapidamente

-pasa ma, pero, ¿que no es muy temprano para arreglarme y todo eso?

-¿como cres? arreglarte era un verdadero desastre si no lo hacemos bien, ven vamos!

Su madre la jalo y la metio en el vestido, junto con todo y lo que implica el hacer que se vea como una princesa, causando que en cunas cuantas horas ya estuviera lista.

-perfecta, has quedado como una verdadera princesa de cuento de hadas, mirate en el espejo.

Kagome hizo lo que su madre le pidio y , al verse en el espejo se sorprendio pues, apesar de que era ella misma se vehia realmente hermosa, pues llevava lijeramente más sonrosadas las mejilas, un vestido que le delineava perfectamete su hermosa figura y resaltava totalmente su color claro piel, un peinado ni tan levantado ni tan caido que le quedava a la perfeccion, todo era totalmente perfecto con su personalidad.

-Vamos hija, te espero abajo, tus chambelanes ya llegaron, es hora de salir a la iglesia-Su madrebajo y ella se quedo otros segundos contemplandose al espejo.

-Muy bien, no tienes porque preocupart Kagome, todo saldra a la perfeccion- Se dijo antes de bajar

Cada vez que daba un paso abajo se sentia más insegura, pues lograba escuchar la voz de inuyasha riendo y discutiendo con los demas.

-Etto... domo- saludo cordialmente Kagome al estar ya abajo junto con los demas, quienes suprimieron una exclamacion de asombro al verla.

-Ka... kagome, estas, hemosa-soltaron todos a la vez, claro, todos eccepto InuYasha.

-gracias, dijo ella con más tranquilidad.

-Muy bien muchachos hay que irnos que llegaremos tarde- anuncio la mami de kagome antes de salir apresuradamente con los chambelanes tras ella, con exepcion de 1.

-InuYasha, no me dejas pasar- dijo algo nerviosa kagome frente a el, quien obstruia su paso.

-Si quiero no sales- dijo a su oido InuYasha, por lo que ella levanto su rostro algo asustada, pues biniendo de el asas palabras era muy capas.

-¡Com...?- InuYasha pego su frente con la suya.

-No hasta que te diga, lo hermosa que te ves hoy.-Y beso suavemente la comisura de sus labios, para despues tomarle la mano y salir con ella.

-Apuren-les hablo su madre.

-Lo siento, es que me distraje en algo- dijo InuYasha riendo.

* * *

><p>La ceremonia pasa más que volando, todos se encontravan quietos y nadie se hizo el dormido, inclusive Kagome, que estaba un poco tiesa por lo sucedido con Inuyasha se relajo; asi fue que llegaron al salon, a la cena y , porsupuesto a los tan ansiados bailes.<p>

-"Primero la del fantasma"-se dijo para si misma Kagome ya en la pocision inicial.

La música empeso a sonar y todos comensaron a bailar la coreografia que impuso Sesshomaru para la cancion, y asi fue como ya en la parte final Kagome e InuYasha quedaban bailando juntos.

-¿Entonces?-Inuyasha hablo de repente sorprendiendo a Kagome.

-Entonces que?- pregunto Kagome desviando la mirada

-¿Vas a ser mi novia o que?-Dijo InuYasha al momento de akbar la cancion y dando vuelta a kagome para hacer una forma.

Kagome no respondio, esa pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa, pero para su buena suerte seguia el vals familiar y luego el de madrinaje, asi que podria procesar bien la informacion hasta que volviesen a estar juntos como antes otra vez. Los bailes fueron rapidos para Kagome, pero aun asi no elegantes y luego de terminar el de las madrinas al ver a InuYasha hacercarsea ella se fue corriendo al baño con la excusa de que tenia que cambiarse para el baile opcional.

-Señora, y ¿Kagome?- Pregunto InuYasha a su madre despues de ver como ella se dirigia rapidamente al baño

-A cambiarse para el siguiente baile, InuYasha tú tambien deberias de hacer lo mismo-Le dijo la madre de kagome al ver que los demas chango, perdon chambelanes ya se habian ido a cambiar.

-si, lo siento- solto InuYasha al irse corriendo al baño junto a los demas.

El vestuario era sensillo, bueno algo, ya que todos ivan de negro, y con algo distintivo de cada uno: Miroku un sombrero tipo M.J, Kouga un paleacate en la cabeza e InuYasha una palestina al cuello; La cancion de RESCUE de KAT-TUN comenso a sonar y todos en una fila comensaron a moverse, para despues, en una explosion InuYasha y Kagome irse para un lado y hacer una cargada de lado simple, mientras miroku hacia un parado de manos recargado en Kouga quien se encontraba recoatado y sosteniendolo de los brazos, la cancion siguio su ritmo y despues de +d3m akbo con todos en el piso y Kagome parada con los puños levantados.

Kagome y los demás se fueron a cambiar para quedar nuevamente con traje de gala y , porsupuesto con vestido Kagome.

-Porfin te encuentro- le dijo InuYasha al ver sola a Kagome por unica vez desde que terminaron los bailes.

-InuYasha Nani...-

-Responde- le dijo InuYasha mientras la llevava al centro de la pista a bailar.- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? o hasta aqui le dejamos

-YO...- Kagome verdaderamente no sabia que contestar, InuYasha era su mejor amigo desde siempre, pero era verdad que le gustava más de lo necesario, y bailando asi con el... espera, -(¿Bailando?)- Kagome lo volteo a mirar InuYasha tenia los ojos clavados en Kagome y sonrio al verla mirarlo.- InuYasha, tú estas... bailando, no que no...

-mm- InuYasha encogiop los hombros sonriendo-aprendi- contesto divertido; Kagome, enverdad me gustas mucho, pero... realmente no puedo seguir besandote sin saber si tu lo quieres o no, no necesariamente necesito que seas mi novia digo...¡Auch!- se quejo al recibir un pisoton de Kagome-Estoy jugando- dijo riendo-... encerio quiero que seas mi novia-Dijo con ojos de perrito rogon.

Kagome lo miro durante unos segudos que le parecieron una eternidad y riendo dijo

-Jaja, Con esos ojos no puedo decir que n o a nada jajaja InuYasha ya deja de hacerlo jajaja- Por su parte, InuYasha al escucharla la beso intensamente para al separarse decirle al oido un-TE AMO- siendo correspondido por un-YO DESDE ANTES QUE TU-.

FIN

* * *

><p>Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia...- jjajajjajjajajajajajaja<p>

Va, me quedo diferente a como lo tenia planeado, pero es que se me olvido como la mitad, yo lo queria hacer más largo pero bueno.


End file.
